


Love in Seasons || Hyejoo & Gowon FF

by oliwons



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliwons/pseuds/oliwons
Summary: 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺 𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘴𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘸𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰 𝘣𝘺. 𝘌𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴. 𝘏𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳......"𝐎𝐜𝐭𝐨𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟕𝑫𝒆𝒂𝒓 𝑫𝒊𝒂𝒓𝒚, 𝑻𝒐𝒅𝒂𝒚 𝑰 𝒎𝒆𝒕 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒃𝒐𝒅𝒚 𝒏𝒆𝒘. 𝑺𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒕𝒂𝒍𝒌 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒆 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉 𝒃𝒖𝒕, 𝑰 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒌 𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒉𝒆𝒓 𝒂𝒓𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝒕𝒐 𝒈𝒓𝒐𝒘 𝒕𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒃𝒆𝒔𝒕 𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒔.
Relationships: Park Chaewon | Go Won & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Love in Seasons || Hyejoo & Gowon FF

Rain.

The steady taps of millions of raindrops pattered down the classroom window. October had just begun and the eerie forthcoming of Halloween had already announced itself in the distance.

Chaewon grew weary of the dull outside view. Her eyelids had already begun to droop when taps resembling the raindrops danced on her shoulder.

"Wake up sleepy head, this Monday can't be worse than the rest."

A familiar and distinct voice greeted Chaewon's ears. Her classmate and best friend since diapers, Yerim, had called her out from her daydream.

"C'mon Chae class is about to start and I'm not staying after class with you this time." Yerim pressured, smile still adorning her pale cheeks.

Chaewon sighed and sat straight up, looking straight ahead at the other students piling into the classroom. 

She straightened out her uniform and tossed her golden coloured hair behind her shoulder. This was an all girls school and everyone was expected to look well put together and "clean" as the nuns used to say it.

"Yerim, do you know what day it is today?" Chaewon asked, speaking her first words of the day.

"Um... October?" Announced the brown haired girl, her tone bright but still confused. Chaewon sneered and couldn't help but to laugh at the latter's remarks. Yerim truly was as nice as she was absolutely clueless.

\--

"Gosh finally! I couldn't stand being in that place any longer." 

The two friends had begun their usual route home, walking past good old 7-11, buying the usual icecream and candy. Although this time around it seemed a little too cold to be enjoying the icy treat.

"Say, whattaya recon you'll be for Halloween this year? I was thinking that the Titanic lady would be a good idea." Yerim said as she took another big bite off her ice cream cone.

Chaewon chuckled at the thought of Yerim in a vintage gown, "From the movie or old lady rose?" Yerim rolled her eyes at the joke.

"You know my folks though, they'd rather let me perish of boredom than ever let me go trick-or-treating." The girl sighed, knowing her religious family would make her a nun if she ever dared bring up the holiday.

"Hmm.. guess so, but there's never any harm in asking! I remember on-" Yerim paused and squinted her eyes at the blurry figures in the distance. With full curiosity, Chaewon turned in that direction as well.

"You having any guests at all today?" The younger asked, to which Chaewon shook her head and denied any knowledge of people coming over that day. Both girls looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Guess I'll find out when I get there, see ya Yerim!" The blonde haired girl waved as she ran in the direction of her house.

As she reached closer, she noticed that there indeed were people over, but Chaewon didn't recognize anyone. Moreover, a large neon moving truck was parked right in the house adjacent to hers. She didn't want to seem nosy so she calmly walked into her house, giving her father a kiss on the cheek and bowing yo the mysterious man he was talking to before making it inside.

"I'm back from school!" She exclaimed, quickly running up the stairs so as to not be called down by her mother, who most likely was talking to the new neighbors. Alas, luck was not on Chaewon's side this time and her name was loudly called before she could dash to her room.

"Chae honey where are your manners? Come down and greet our lovely new neighbors!" It would be yet another game of how long can Chaewon's mother overexagerate about her daughter's mediocre achievements.

"Coming mother!" She walked back down, walking to the living room with heavy feet. She wasn't very good with new people, not very good at all.

"Chaewon I'd like you to meet Mrs.Hye, she's traveled all the way from up North to settle down her in our neighborhood!"

"North as in.. North Korea?" The room was instantly filled with violently awkward silence, Chaewon's Mother's face turning red in both embarrassment and rage. 

"Of course not you little-" The older woman stopped and exhaled before she began speaking again. "They're from the lovely town of Uijeongbu! Your father and I loved to go their before you were born."

The young girl nodded and pretended to be enthralled by this information, instead still processing the utterly embarrassing thing she had just let slip from her lips moments ago. She begged at anything to help her get out of this situation, eyed darting from place to place until they finally landed on the figure behind Mrs.Hye.

Chaewon was taken aback in surprise, how had she not noticed her standing there before? Shrugging it off, she quickly bowed and introduced herself. "Sorry for my words, I speak nonsense sometimes. I'm Chaewon, a pleasure to meet you." She said, almost robotically.

The woman in front of them smiled warmly and bowed back. "Nice to meet you too young lady, I'm Mrs.Hye as your mother said before and this.." she paused for a second, pushing the girl behind her forward, "..is my daughter Hyejoo. I do apologize as she is very shy around strangers."

The girl bowed, head still looking down. "Hyejoo, Nice to meet you." She spoke in an almost whisper, so soft that Chaewon could barely make it out. The girls mother shrugged and sighed.

"Well mother if it's okay I do have to go into my room to study now." Chaewon took advantage of the sudden silence to make her getaway, ecstatic when her mother nodded and let her go.

She was nearing the stairs when her mother stopped her once more. Giving her smile that the Chaewon could only mean trouble.

"Actually Chae, I know you're busy but how about showing some hospitality huh? Why don't you go out and play with Hyejoo here, I'm sure you two can have some fun of your own." Both girls looked at each other in frustrating disbelief. 

Chaewon really didn't want to do this, but she really had no other choice. She nodded and waited for the other girl to walk over to her. It was obvious that Hyejoo hated the idea too but neither of them could say no to their mothers wishes.

"We can go upstairs to my room, I have some games we can play and stuff." Chaewon sighed again and led the girl to her room, awkward silence filling the air around them once again.

It was gonna be a long rest of the afternoon.

\--

"So.. have you ever played monopoly?" The blonde girl asked, getting no response other than a quiet head shake. "I guess that means no then.." She rolled her eyes and put the board game back into it's designated place.

"Is there a game you know how to play? At all?" Chaewon was getting a little frustrated, although she didn't want to let it show, the silence was still getting on her nerves. 

To her immediate surprise, Hyejoo nodded yes. "Really? What game is it?" 

"Sit closer." The latter girl mumbled, to which Chaewon followed the instruction. "What game is this gonna be?" Now she was getting curious.

"Hands out, like this." Only curt and short words were exchanged but somehow that made Chaewon listen even closer, her anticipation growing as she held her hands right in front of herself.

"Is this like patty-cake?" She hadn't played that game since kindergarten or so but anything was better than nothing. "No." Was the only response, and Chaewon continued to pout in curiosity.

"It's a different type of game." For the third time that day, Hyejoo managed to surprise her, this was the longest phrase she'd spoken to her all day.

Without notice, Hyejoo later her warm palms over Chaewon's, it was even more unexpected than the words she'd spoken before, and for some reason that slight touch made Chaewon's heart beat a little faster. "What-"

"Hold still, it's part of the game." The blonde girl gulped as she noticed how Hyejoo's hands were a bit bigger than hers, and her nails shorter but still well kept. It seemed that this touch was going on forever. She looked up and for this first time that day took a good look at the girls features. Her eyes were sharp and her complexion pale. Eye color jet black like her hair, exuding total mystery. "Hyejoo wh-"

Before Chaewon could finish her sentence, Hyejoo's hands came down from above and smacked the ever-loving crap out of her own. The girl jumped up and yelped loudly, pulling her hands away and tearing at the eyes. Chaewon was both startled and in pain, this also startling the black haired girl who had darted towards her.

"S-sorry it's a game I play with my brother's I didn't know you-" This didn't seem to be the same girl who was sitting on the floor with Chaewon seconds ago. Her expression was softer, eyes wide like a lost puppy. 

"I-its okay.. You just surprised me that's all." Chaewon explained, the throbbing in her hands saying otherwise. She hadn't been hit that hard since the nuns at school had caught her copying off of Yerim's test. 

"Sorry.." Hyejoo whispered in the softest voice she had spoken with yet, looking down at the latter's reddened hands and taking them into hers. Her touch was soft and delicate, as if she was handling a baby. This feeling again had Chaewon's head hazy and her heart beating quicker.

Eventually, the pain wore off and the tensed air around them did as well. No other words or glances had been exchanged after that small incident. They instead ended up just watching a movie until it was time for Hyejoo to go home. 

They said their goodbye's and goodnights at the door before heading back into their homes. 

All night Chaewon couldn't stop thinking of the events that had occurred earlier, she tossed and turned until finally deciding to write her feelings down in her trusted diary.

She wrote about Hyejoo and about her hands and everything that she could remember in detail. She wasn't particularly sure why, but it seemed to her that something good might come of the two hanging out together.

One thing was for sure though, she had to tell Yerim all about it.

**Author's Note:**

> >< ahh this is  
totally long and all over the  
place but I hope you  
enjoyed the first  
chapter of my HyeWon  
AU. I know it's a bit  
long but I couldn't  
stop writing heh😅  
See you next time I post!  
(BTW if you hadn't noticed this takes place in 1997!)  
(++ If you can't read the description please tell me~)


End file.
